mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Merging Wikis
On this blog, I had mentioned a merger of Mario Kart Racing Wiki, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wiki, and Mario Kart Wii Wiki with MarioWiki. And possibly the Mario Party Wiki. --'BassJapas' 15:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Steps of the Merger :A'''doption of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki. ::Adoption of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki involves an '''Adoption Request over at Wikia Community Central. I'll most likely put in the adoption request, since I've gone through the process (somewhat) before. I'll start editing there once I get home from school (in four hours and fifteenish minutes) and will put the adoption request in at the end of the night. :M'erger of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki and the Mario Kart Racing Wiki. ::If the adoption request for the Mario Kart Wii Wiki goes through, I'll Special:Contact Wikia about a merger of the two wikis, since I'd be admin on both of them, so there won't have to be a proof of approval. :'S'omehow come into contact with Launchballer. ::I don't know if this is needed, but since Launchballer is B'Crat over at Mario Kart Racing Wiki, it might be needed. :'M'''erge the newly merged Mario Kart Wiki (previously Mario Kart Racing Wiki, and Mario Kart Wii Wiki) with Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wiki. ::Through Special:Contact, we'll request the two wikis to be merged. '''With Admin Decision. :C'ommunity decision to merge the following two wikis. ::This would most likely be done by 'Count Caterpie since he is the adminwho should be B'Crat of this wiki, and the founder of Mario Party Wiki. CC would have to send in the Special:Contact.. Since he's founder of the Mario Party Wiki, and the admin here. :M'erge the remaining wikis together. ::The remaining wikis would be the newly formed Mario Kart Wiki, and the newly formed MarioWiki. Someone, preferably an admin of the Mario Kart Wiki (so that'd be either me or Rainbowroad6w, who would have obtained admin during the merge) or CC. It'd be best if it were CC sending in the Special:Contact, since he's the admin of the wiki we're merging to, and he has more experience. Advantages By merging these five wikis together, we'll potentially obtain: * More users * More pages * More images * Better quality pages * Better quality users Disadvantages By merging these five wikis together, the following could happen: * We lose editors because the editors that edit solely on the spin off wikis would come up to a "This Wiki Does Not Exist" page * Vandals * It'd possibly be hell to move all the pages * Power issues Initiation of the Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart Racing Wikis I have ran the request for adoption of the Mario Kart Wii wiki. If it gets approved, I will run a Special:Contact to ask for a merge. Comments on what to do next would be greatly appreciated. --'BassJapas 17:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ill get Mario Party Wiki merged with this wiki. - Count Caterpie 21:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Cool. Will most likely leave a message on Rainbowroad's talk page at his wiki. And just have to wait for the adoption to run through. But it seems pretty good. --'BassJapas' 21:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bad news: Wikia doesn't do merges. All they told me was that my wiki (MPW) gets tons of traffic so I shouldn't close it. (which is weird given how empty it is) also that they can close down wikis and leave redirects. I asked them to do that in two weeks am they haven't got back to me yet. Regardless of whether or not Wikia approves I say we focus our efforts on transferring all the articles, except for some, which I will delete today. - Count Caterpie 23:06, March 4, 2011 (UTC): :I negotiated a two week wait until they kill Mario Party Wiki. So let's get started moving material. - Count Caterpie 01:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Righto. Just the Mario Party ones as of now? --'BassJapas' 01:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Aye. But I would like them incorporated intelligently. (I.e. Don't copy the page, copy the code; change template names; don't copy categories. - Count Caterpie 01:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Wouldn't do 'em any other way. --'BassJapas' 01:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) How to Help For specific tasks, please contact Count Caterpie. *For general pointers regarding the movement of articles: **Copy the source code, not the physical page. **Transplant images, as well as words. **Change template names to their Mario Wiki equivalent if required. **Don't copy categories. **Incorporate sections into the articles where they belong. ***Don't make duplicates. Infoboxes Is there a possible way that the infoboxes could be standardized before we merge? I personally love the enemy infobox templates. But there's the issue of stuff showing up when it shouldn't. If we were to standardize them, I'd say it'd be best to go from this one. But there'd be the issue of fixing the pages to match. --'BassJapas' 02:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments